cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neue Deutsche Reich
Freistaat Preussen (English: Free State of Prussia; Russian: Свободное государство Пруссия; Polish: Wolne Państwo Pruskie; Lithuanian: Laisvų valstybės Prūsiją) was a German state formed after the abolition of the Kingdom of Prussia in the aftermath of World War I. It was the major state of the German Reich during the time of the Weimar Republic, comprising almost 5⁄8 (62.5%) of its territory and population. Free state is another German term for republic that was coined in contrast to the Latin word, which was associated with the enemy France in the minds of many Germans of that time. The democratic Free State of Prussia was rendered incapacitated when it was taken over by the Preußenschlag (Prussian coup) of 1932–1933 and Otto Braun was forced from office. His government went to court over this ouster, but in 1933 the Nazi regime seized control of the Prussian government. After the end of World War II Otto Braun approached US officials to reinstate the legal Prussian government. They and the other Allied Occupation forces, who had occupied all of Germany, were opposed to the idea and declared Prussia abolished in 1947. The Free State of Prussia was re-established by Hermann von Salza in 2007, after successful negotiations with the former state of Russia to make the former Kaliningrad Oblast an independant state. The Free State officially came into being on the 15th of March 2007. Geography The Free State of Prussia initially consisted of the territory of the former Kaliningrad Oblast of the former Russian Federation. In October 2014, the Free State obtained all of the territories of the former German provinces of East & West Prussia, which had been divided between the former states of Poland and Lithuania. Notable geographical features include: *Curonian Lagoon *Vistula Lagoon Major cities and towns: *Königsberg (Capital) * Danzig * Gummbinnen * Insterburg * Marienwerder History Government The Government of the Republic of Prussia, comprises the Staatsministerium (Ministry of State), Preußischer Staatsrat (Prussian State Council) and the Preußischer Landtag (Prussian State Diet). Belw the national level are 5 Regierungsbezirke (Government Districts), which act as a mid-level agency mostly concerned with administrative decisions on a regional level for the affiliated Kreise (Districts). Staatsministerium Under Article 7 of the Constitution of Prussia, the Ministry of State (Preußisches Staatsministerium) is the supreme executive and directing authority of the Republic. The Head of State & Government is the Ministerpräsident (Prime Minister), currently Hermann von Salza. Herr von Salza was elected to the post at the inaugrial session of the Preußischer Landtag (Prussian State Diet) in 2007. During wartime, the Ministerpräsident also assumes the supreme command of the Preußische Landeswehr. Preußischer Staatsrat With the expansion of the Republic in 2014, and the re-establishment of the government regions, the Prussian State Council was established as laid down by Section IV of the Constitution, as the upper house in Prussia's new bicameral legislature. The Prussian state government (Staatsministerium) is obliged to inform the State Council about state business. The assembly can demand consultation and has the right to demand the introduction of bills by the state government. The State Council also holds a limited power of veto against Landtag resolutions, overrided only by another two-thirds vote in the Landtag. The delegates are elected by the regional population for a 4 year term, with each government region being represented by three deputies. Preußischer Landtag The Landtag was established under Section III of the Constitution, and consists of 130 deputies of the Prussian people (2 per District(Kreis)). The deputies are representatives of the citizenry and are elected by them according to the principles of proportional representation for a 4 year term. Any qualified voter who is twenty-five years of age is eligible for election. The leader of the Landtag is the President of the Landtag, freely elected by its members.The President administers all the business affairs of the Landtag within the limits laid down by the state budget law and with the powers of a minister of state. Demographics The population of Prussia is 65% German, 28% Polish, 6.2% Lithuanian, and 0.8% Russian. Population *3,667,677 Age structure *0–16 years: 14% (513,475) *17–64 years: 66% (2,420,667) *65 years and over: 20% (733,535) The literacy rate in Prussia stands at 100%. Links *Staatsministerium *Preußische Landeswehr *Economy of Prussia *History of Prussia *Politics of Prussia Category:Member of Nordreich Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Maroon team